Funky Ace
The Funky Ace is a typo tower - it's like the Artling Gun. It's a typo version of the Monkey Ace. As a side note, typo towers could be considered towers with invalid data - ones with a value of 100 more than the normal type (64 more in hexadecimal). As with the Artling, it was fully created, but sadly there were tons of typos about, so they rolled with it. It attacks with DISCO. By that I mean it uses a disco ball that fires beams of light. If the beam is the same color as the bloon it hits, it gains a layer. If the color is different, it loses a layer. If it is the opposite, it is completely destroyed. It fires at the rate of a regular Ace. It costs $950 on Medium, like the regular Ace. Upgrades Path 1 Rabid Fire Description: Light rays are rabid, doubling their effects. Cost: $700 Yep. Sharper Arts Description: Somehow paintbrushes are fired, too. They are also sharper. Cost: $500 Add 4 pierce to the Artling Gun's normal attack. It still works like normal, but the disco ball fires the paintbrushes, too. Nova-Miss Targeting Description: Acts like a nova, broiling bloons alive. Are they really alive? Cost: $2200 The beams are all plasmatically orange, with much, much faster firing rate. It melts the heck out of bloons (5 layers a second, with the ability to pop any of the things). Spocktre Description: Fascinating... Cost: $18000 It vulcanizes (PUN WARNING) bloons into absolutely nothing. It pops 8,675,309 layers a second off of up to 9,035,768 bloons. Not even the most able bloons will survive this. Just as a measure, the ZOMG will be gone in a matter of less than 0.002 seconds. Path 2 Pineable Present Description: Whatever a "pineable" is, this plane drops 'em. I doubt it has to do with the beat, though. Cost: $200 These mystical "pineables" pop two layers off of bloons and negate their abilities and whatnot. SPAH Plane Description: SPAHS BE SAPPIN MAH SENTREH Cost: $350 Saps health from sentries. And it can see camos. And it saps camos. Operation: Art Worm Description: There be worms all up in my art. Cost: $3000 Only does stuff if you have Sharper Arts. With that upgrade, paintbrushes have worms in them. Worms drop themselves on the first surviving bloon, and slow them down to 30% of their regular speed, while popping one layer every 3 seconds. Gorund Zero Description: Gorund Zero Ability: Drops a bomb that deals 0 damage to bloons, causing them to die. Cost: $14000 Gorund Zero pops no layers off of all bloons, therefore inflicting instant death upon them. There is also a 5% chance of a tower suffering this fate. The first time this happens, a surviving tower (Note that the Gorund Zero never can kill itself) says "How???". The second time it is "Why???". The third time and beyond, it simply is "Gonna not do that? We'll die!". Trivia *Something something Artling Gun something something second. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Typo Towers